


Grieving takes time

by shipnuggets



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crying, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Keith and Krolia bonding, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Post Season 7, Sad Shiro (Voltron), Shiro grieves, Shiro visits Keith after his speech, everyone is crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipnuggets/pseuds/shipnuggets
Summary: After his speech, Shiro visits Keith in the hospital. Shiro finally has time to grief and to talk with Keith about their feelings for each other.





	Grieving takes time

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by amazing fanart by Zipra:  
> http://zipra.tumblr.com/post/176881634320/right-after-his-speech-he-went-to-crawl-in-bed
> 
> S7 hit me hard so here's some soft Sheith after Shiro's speech. Un-beta'd so I apologize for mistakes.
> 
> Find me on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shipnuggets.

Keith had been watching Shiro’s speech with his mom. She brought a tv to his hospital room and sat down on the chair next to him. All the way through Shiro’s speech, she held Keith’s hand. As if she was afraid he was going to vaporize. Keith couldn’t help a tear streaming down his cheek while listening to the beautiful speech. He wiped it away quickly, before his mother could see it. But when he looked at her, there were tears streaming down her cheek. Seeing his mom cry for the first time did something to Keith. All of a sudden, he couldn’t keep it in anymore. When Krolia noticed Keith crying, she turned and hugged him. They sat there together, crying. 

\----

Now the door to my hospital room opens. Shiro is standing in the entrance, as if he isn’t sure he should enter. I realise I’m still crying and hugging my mom. "Mom" I whisper. Krolia notices Shiro. "Keith, my son, I think it’s time for me to leave. I’ll leave you two alone." Krolia whispers in my ear and is that a smirk on her face? Shiro steps aside to let Krolia pass. When she walks past Shiro, she halts and whispers something in Shiro’s ear that I can’t hear. Shiro nods and Krolia patts him on the shoulder before leaving.

Shiro looks at me and I realise I must look like a wreck with my swollen eyes and wet cheeks. I try to wipe them clean, but without a warning Shiro is suddenly on top of me. He stretches down over my legs, his head in my lap and his arms around my torso. When we were still in the Garrison and I was still a boy, I would sometimes lie on top of Shiro like this. Most of those times, I was angry or sad and had done something that I got scolded for. Shiro would then slide his hand through my hair and whisper soothing words. So I do the same. My hand slides through his soft, silver hair. His hair smells faintly of shampoo. I whisper some comforting words. "It’s okay Shiro." "We’re safe" "I’m so proud of you Shiro."  
Shiro’s hands tighten around my torso and I notice his shoulders are hiccuping. My hand caresses the side of his face; his temple and his cheeks. "Shh it’s alright. You can cry. Let it out Shiro. Please take your time to grief." And I keep my promise. We stay like this for hours and Shiro cries. He’s finally able to express all his grief: losing Adam, being tortured, being experimented on, fighting in the arena, being cloned. But he can also grief about the loss of his old life, body and arm. 

After a few hours his tears are up and Shiro looks up at me.  
"Thanks for being here for me Keith. Even though it should be the other way around right now. Just look at you, you were almost dead. You sacrificed yourself Keith. I’m so happy you’re still alive. I don’t know what I would’ve done if you died. You’re everything I’ve got Keith. You mean the world to me and I can’t bear the thought of losing you."  
Our eyes lock and I can see he means every word he just said. I’ve never been as good with words as Shiro and we both know that. So all I have to say is "You don’t have to worry about that Shiro. You have enough to worry about as it is. I’ll never leave you. I promise,alright? I won’t leave you alone. You have my word. I’ll be there for you, as many times as it takes."  
This is the closest to a confession I’ve ever told anyone. I know I’ve loved Shiro for as long as I can remember, but I never wanted to add up to his worries. I think we both know each others feelings, but have never said it out loud since there was no time for a relationship. But now, with the Earth as a safe haven and preparations for what’s yet to come, there’s time. There’s time to explore our feelings towards each other. There’s finally time for us to say what we should’ve said a long time ago. So I add: "I love you Shiro. As more than a brother. So I’ll never leave you again."  
Shiro’s human hand cups my face. His expression is soft when he says "I love you too Keith. To Olkarion and back."  
We both burst out laughing and right then and there, it feels like we’ve got nothing to worry about.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shipnuggets


End file.
